


Lose Control

by NerdyFangirl88



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 18:31:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10497012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyFangirl88/pseuds/NerdyFangirl88
Summary: Credence's darkness squashes out all light in his life. Including you.





	

In a world of darkness, people crave a candle. A warmth that will illuminate the sky, and chase the shadows away. Not everyone finds that candle in their lifetime, though Credence knew he had. You were his flickering flame in the night, and he had fallen for you. 

 

You had brightened his world slowly and effortlessly, and as time went on, your light became the sun in his life. You were the reason he wasn’t always afraid to smile, and the reason for some of the scars his mother had given to him. 

 

You were the only one considerate of him, caring about his feelings more than anyone ever had. Realizing soon that it was a way to keep a few lashes off of him, you two had decided to hide your relationship. You would meet in secret, just to hold one another and talk. You would wipe his tears, and put ointment on his cuts, telling him that everything would be okay.

 

Smiling at the memories, Credence walked down the street with his hands in his jacket, toward today’s meeting place. You usually chose alleys or abandoned buildings, to avoid being seen. That way, no one could bother the two of you, and you guys couldn’t bother anyone else. And, truth be told, Credence was often worried about people bothering you two. His time with you wasn’t frequent, and he cherished it like a beggar treasures water. 

 

He loved when your arms were snaked around him, holding him close. It made him feel wanted and comforted him. 

 

He savored your smile, when the two of you would talk and laugh about everything and anything. It made him feel normal, and made him forget the insults constantly thrown his way by strangers.

 

He relished in your kiss, when the two of you would forget words and be lost in the moment of love. It made him feel healed from all of his faults and tragic upbringings, and always blew him away.

 

Back in the present, Credence’s smile only grew, as he felt the memory of your lips ghosting over his. He turned the corner, quickening his step as he got closer to his destination. But he stopped when he heard your voice, worried when he heard a ring to it that was foreign; Fear. You only ever sounded happy and loving, as if sadness and anger wasn’t your native tongue. But this tone, this heart-wrenching whimper, was like hearing a bark from the beak of a bird. It was just  **_wrong._ **

 

He followed the sounds of your cries, until he finally saw you. You, in all your beauty and grace, were pinned against the wall by a street-rat. A blade was carving new marks into your cheek, drawing whispery vines of red. 

 

Credence’s eyes glazed over as he lost control. Tendrils of black grew from his skin, and his mind was consumed by one emotion; Rage. How  **_dare_ ** someone hurt his angel, and attempt to put out his candle. Before he knew it, the Obscurus took the reins.The street-rat never knew what hit him, as what appeared to be a dark cloud of smoke destroyed him. Eventually, the smoke vanished, sinking back into Credence’s skin, leaving him passed out in the alley.

 

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________**

 

Credence came to, unaware of anything that happened. He last remembered seeing you get attacked, causing him to quick look around the alley for you. He stumbled, gagging as he saw the disfigured corpse of the street-rat. But that only caused him to look even more frantically for you, hoping his candle wasn’t losing its glow. 

 

But, like all candles, his had gone out. The flame diminished, the world once again a shadowland.   You had similar marks on your face as the street-rat, but there weren’t as many. Because of course, you weren’t the focus of the Obscurus’ anger and destruction. But, it wasn’t controllable. You were an unintentional victim. 

 

Credence knelt beside your body, sobbing openly, pulling you towards him. Never again would he feel your tight embrace, or taste your lips. Hell, he wouldn’t ever see you smile again. This was the price of losing control, of letting anger take over. He swore, then and there, that he wouldn’t lose control again, because it could hit the wrong person. Like the one you love. But, promises were always meant to be a broken. Just like a candle is always meant to lose its flame. 


End file.
